


Everybody loves them some Souda

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also She/They Chiaki, Also ripped Kaz, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Can you tell I love him, Everyone is in love with Kaz ok, Everyone is ✨mesmerized✨, F/F, F/M, Female Soda Kazuichi, Flexible Kaz, He/They Nagito, Hey so I was looking through Kaz’s tags when I found Kazuichi/Haiji, I discovered there was a ship with the MonoKubs and Kaz, I don’t think it’s that obvious, I mean the actual Byakuya, Kaz has a ✨harem✨, Kaz has probably lifted more then Fuyuhiko and Gundham’s weight combined, Kaz is actually dating Byakuya bc I had no other ideas, Kaz mentions building robots, Kaz stops them from killing bc they fear disappointing her, Kaz wears her glasses like once, Monokuma gets mad but Kaz just stares at him with that mom look™️, Not Twogami, Ponytail Kaz Ponytail Kaz Ponytail Kaz, Protagonist Kazuichi, She built the Monokubs and Kiibo, She pretty, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Unrequited Love, While looking for the Kaz & Monokuma tag, im disgusted, there’s no fics but ew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: My entire thought process while writing this was ‘What if Kaz was a girl and had a harem’So, yeah.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Monokuma, Soda Kazuichi & Usami | Monomi, Soda Kazuichi/Everyone, Soda Kazuichi/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Some introductions

Souda Kazuichi blinked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She ran a hand through her bright pink hair, adjusting her beanie before a chirp caught her attention.

She looked over, staring down at the hamster that stared right back. “Where am I, huh? Did you bring me here?” The girl teased, picking up the hamster and setting them on her shoulder. She stood up, turning and coming face to face with someone. They stared at each other before the person in front of her held out his hand. “My name is Komaeda Nagito, Ultimate Lucky Student. You are?” He asked, making the pinkette smile widely. 

“Name’s Souda Kazuichi, you can call me Kaz. I’m the Ultimate Mechanic!” She introduced, not noticing the light pink that stained Nagito’s cheeks. “San-D! Where are you?!” Someone called, and the two Ultimates shared a surprised look.

Two people pushed their way out of the bushes, the taller’s eyes zeroing in on the hamster immediately. Kazuichi grabbed the hamster, setting them on her palm and holding them out. “I’m guessing this one is yours, then?” She said, smiling when San-D nuzzled against her palm. He nodded, gingerly picking the hamster up and stepping back. “Where did you find my Deva?” He asked, looking back up at Kaz, who rubbed the back of her head.

”She woke me up. I would’ve tried to find you but Komaeda and I ran into each other.” Kaz explained, gesturing to the boy behind her. Nagito nodded, smiling.

The shorter of the two stepped forward. “I’m Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess.” She declared, looking at the other, who pointed towards the sky and yelled “I am Tanaka Gundham, remember it well Mortals! I am the trainer of Hellish Beasts!” He shouted, looking very proud when his hamsters, _Devas_ , struck poses as well. Kaz raised an eyebrow, very amused. “That’s nice an’ all, Dark Prince. But that doesn’t tell us what your Ultimate is.” She said, crossing her arm and cocking a hip.

Gundham had the decency to look embarrassed, but seemed to perk up when Kaz has called him ‘Dark Prince’. “I happen to be the Ultimate Animal Breeder!” He declared, making Nagito and Kaz share an amused look. “Alrighty then, dude. Name’s Souda Kazuichi, But you can call me Kaz. I’m the Ultimate Mechanic.” She said, looking over at Nagito, who said “Komaeda Nagito, Ultimate Lucky Student.”.

Gundham chuckled, crossing his arms. “It seems San-D has taken a liking to you, Sharp toothed one. Have you any idea why?” He asked, opening one eye to look at Kaz, who stared over his shoulder. “Where the fuck did they come from.” She muttered, making Sonia and Gundham turn.

The two turned, staring at the group of twelve people who looked back. Nagito perked up, waving at one of the people in front. “Hello, Hinata-kun!” He yelled, making the other wave back hesitantly. Kaz leaned forward, squinting her eyes to see behind the group before her face lit up. “Is that a plane?!” She asked, jogging forward and pushing her way through the group, unaware of the eyes that followed her.

She got a closer look, even more excited when she noticed it was an airport. “Fuck yeah! I’ve always wanted to take apart an airplane!” She yelled, running towards the airport. Nagito shrugged, following after the cheering pinkette and catching up to her easily. Everyone else shared confused looks before following after the running pair, who came to a stop just outside of the airport.

Kaz looked very happy, pulling over the door to a plane and climbing inside. She suddenly stuck her head out and says “I just realized I never introduced myself.”. 

She grinned at the group, teeth glinting in the sun as she yells “I’m Souda Kazuichi, everyone calls me Kaz. Ultimate Mechanic!”. The first to answer is a girl showing a bit to much cleavage for Kaz’s taste. “Name Owari Akane, I’m the Ultimate Gymnast!” She crows happily, grinning. As they went around with introductions, Kaz continued to search the plane, finally landing on the engine. She pulled the engine clean out, setting it down before crawling back up to the plane, rewiring and pulling things out. The pinkette jumped down to the ground again, grinning.

”What’d you do?” Fuyuhiko asked, somehow making Kaz’s grin even wider. “This bad boy is going to be the fastest damn plane in the world when I’m through with it!” She declared, missing how the Yakuza’s eyebrows raised. “Is it?” Akane asked in wonder, eyes shining. Kaz looked very proud, saying “I’ve gotta do some more things and add the engine, but yeah I will. Just give me til tomorrow!”.

“Isn’t that a little to early, Kaz?” Hajime asked, crossing his arms. The girl actually looked offended. “This is the smallest project I’ve had in a while! Are you doubting my skills, Hinata?” She growled, making the boy tense. “Of course not! I was just saying!” He tried.

Sonia giggled at their argument, Gundham staring at them in confusion while everyone else watched. “W-what is happening?” Mikan mumbled, prompting Hiyoko to start making fun of her quietly. “Ya know what? Fine! Give me one hour an’ we’ll see how fast this plane is!” Kaz shouted, everyone turning incredulous looks on her. Ibuki cheered, yelling “Ibuki thinks Kaz can do it!”. Nekomaru agreed, nodding with a proud smirk on his face.

Hajime sighed as everyone placed bets on how fast Kaz could finish her project, sharing a look with The now confused pinkette, who climbed back up the plane and started working.

They all eventually left to explore the island, coming back after an hour to see Kaz leaning against the plane proudly. “I finished!” She said, smirking.

After Sonia asked if she was going to test it, they quickly devolved into an argument at Kaz’s reluctance to actually try how fast the plane could go, completely unaware of the cameras watching them.


	2. The start(and end) of the killing game

Eventually, they noticed the resort that sat somewhere in the middle of the island. “Is that thing shut down?” Kaz muttered, adjusting her beanie. Peko stepped forward, cutting through the leaves in the groups way. One by one, they came out of the trees and made their way to the resort. Kaz, as the mechanic, was quick to try and find the power, turning it on. 

The group entered the building, all uneasy. The doors slammed shut behind Mikan, who leapt forward with a scream of terror. She latched onto Kaz, the closest to her, who blushed. “Tsumiki, why are you screaming?” Nekomaru asked, turning back to the pair. “T-t-The door closed!” Mikan cried, hugging Kaz tighter. The mechanic blinked before gently prying the nurse off of her. “I’m sure it’s just how it works, Tsumiki.” Kaz tried to reassure her before the lights went out.

”What the fuck?!” Fuyuhiko yelled, looking around. The lights turned back on, allowing the group to see the small monochrome bear, who looked very proud, and the monochrome rabbit with wings. “The hell?” Kaz muttered, leaning forward and picking up the rabbit. “So, these are totally robots.” She said, flinching back when the rabbit stared squirming. “I am Monokuma, your new headmaster!” The bear yelled, everyone turning incredulous looks on him.

“But, we aren’t at a school?” Nagito said, tilting his head. “Our headmaster is a talking bear?” Hiyoko muttered, glaring. Kaz stepped forward with the rabbit clutched to her chest and a grin on her face. “You don’t look all that different than some of the ‘bots I’ve made. Can I keep ya?” She asked, eyes shining. Monokuma stared at her in shock. “Excuse me?! Is that any way to treat your headmaster?!” He shrieked. Kaz only raised an eyebrow. “Is someone controlling you? If so, can I keep him?” She asked, reaching out for the bear.

The group watched in amusement at the back and forth between the two, which ended with Kaz holding the rabbit, who introduced herself as Usami, and Monokuma, who was squirming around. “Now, What were you saying?” Kaz asked the bear, who was now glaring up at her.

”This is a killing game! Only a few of you can leave and-“ He was cut off when Kaz dropped him, setting Usami on her shoulders and picking him up again. “There’s going to be no killing, ya hear me?” She demanded, shaking the bear. Peko reached a hand out and placed it on the pinkette’s shoulder, effectively stopping the shaking. Kaz leveled Monokuma with a glare that somewhat resembled a very angry mother and said “No killing.”. Monokuma looked very nervous and nodded. “Okay! You just have to find out who the traitor is and kill them?” He offered as a compromise.

Kaz nodded, agreeing with the deal. “By the way, I’m totally keeping you.” She said, clutching the bear to her chest. Ibuki giggled, jumping and hugging Kaz from behind. “Kaz is amazing! She managed to stop the game!” The musician cheered, making Kaz laugh loudly. Hajime suddenly spoke up. “You said you made robots, and that some of them looked like Monokuma and Usami. Have you built any others?” He asked.

”As I said, I built maybe six robots aside from my failed attempts. The first five are little bears with different colors, I call them Kubs. And the other one, my humanoid robot, is named K1-b0, but I call him Kiibo.” She explained, leaning against a wall and holding up Monokuma. 

“What are the bears names?” Monokuma asked, looking up at Kaz, who smirked. “Well, one of thems a girl while the others are boys. The girls name is Phanie, then there’s Kid, Taro, Dam, an’ Suke. May just start calling them the MonoKubs and add Mono to their names.” She answered. “Do it!” The bear cheered, amusing the pinkette. “Okay.” She said, shrugging.

They spent the rest of the day goofing around and trying to figure out who the traitor was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the sucked.


	3. The start of the harem + ripped Kaz

Kaz sighed, rubbing her hand across her forehead. “Why don’t you just take that ugly thing off?” Monokuma asked, making the mechanic shoot him a glare. She unzipped the top part of her jumpsuit, tying the sleeves around her waist before going back to her project.

”Kaz!” Ibuki called, running over with Nekomaru following her. They both stopped and stared when they got a good look at her. Kaz wasn’t wearing a shirt, only wearing a sports bra. Her toned arms and torso were covered in small scars, and her hair was tied up. The pinkette looked over, grinning. “What’s up?” She asked, sliding off the plane and landing softly on the ground. Monokuma dropped into her arms, making the mechanic glare before hoisting him up on her shoulders.

”Why don’t you have a shirt?!” Nekomaru demanded, covering his eyes. Kaz cocked an eyebrow, saying “It’s hot as fuck out here, Nidai. So I left it in my cottage. D’ya want me to die of a heatstroke or somethin’?”. Her tone was teasing, but Nekomaru didn’t take it as a joke, immediately saying that he would never want that.

”Yeah, whatever.” Kaz said, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, what did you want?” She asked, turning her attention to Ibuki. The musician lit up. “Usami-san wants everyone at the resort, and sent Ibuki to get you!” She said. The pinkette shrugged, stretching and walking passed them. “Alright, lets get going.” She said, ignoring the way Monokuma’s paws dig into her hair.

Nekomaru opened the door for the two girls, Kaz high fiving him and walking inside. “Ibuki got Kaz!” Ibuki cheered, everyone looking over. They were all quickly flustered at the sight of Kaz, who was grinning as she slid into the seat open in between Akane and Hajime. Monokuma climbed into her lap, making the mechanic hiss a curse.

”So, What is it?” Nagito asked, managing to calm himself down and look at Usami. This turned everyone’s attention to the rabbit, who smiled. “I wanted to make a few announcements! The beach is now open for parties, and curfew has been restricted. Any and all locked doors are now open and you can all explore the entirety of the island.” She said, clapping her paws together. 

They all cheered, Kaz standing up and saying “If that’s all, me and Monokuma are going back to the plane.”. She left, waving at the group with the bear clinging to her hand like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I was tired


	4. Let’s fuckin party

Kaz looked up, startled by her door slamming open. Sonia stood at her door, smiling with Ibuki right behind her. “We’re throwing a party at the beach, later tonight. Ibuki says be there or be square!” The musician cheered. The mechanic smirked in amusement. “Is there a theme to this party, Ibuki?” Kaz asked, leaning forward.

Sonia answered “Its just a beach party, but Ibuki is going to play a bunch of music.”. The pinkette nodded. “Sounds good, I’ll be there.” She said, shrugging and waving them off. Ibuki gave a loud cheer, hugging the mechanic before taking off in the direction of the beach. Sonia waved, closing the door.

After about three hours, the party was set up. Sonia sent Gundham to go get Kaz, to which the breeder agreed. He made his way to the mechanic’s cottage, only to see her leaning against the side. He blushed, looking away. Kaz looked over, lighting up. “Hamster-chan! Is the party ready?”.

Gundham sputtered, glaring at the smirking pinkette. “Don’t call me that, Mortal!” He shouted. The mechanic giggled, walking over to the taller and linking their arms. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s get going.” She said, rolling her eyes. She then proceeded to drag the flushed breeder to the beach. Kaz immediately let go of Gundham to go greet Nagito, who smiled and waved.

The pair talked happily, as everyone else started talking as well when Monokuma came over. He walked right up to Kaz, holding onto her leg. The mechanic turned her head down and stared before picking him up and putting him on her shoulders. “Holy shit I’m almost as tall as Komaeda.” The bear whispered, making Kaz snort. “Uh huh, it’s a miracle~” She teased, rolling her eyes. The two continued their conversation, and eventually Mahiru forced Hiyoko to join.

“I don’t know why you keep that dumb bear around anyway.” Hiyoko complained, glaring at the bear, who glowered right back. “I don’t know why they keep you around, idiot.” Monokuma hissed. Kaz and Nagito shared exasperated looks before the lucky student reached over and pulled Monokuma off the mechanic’s shoulders.

The pinkette turned, picked Hiyoko off the ground, spun her around a bit before finally stopping with the blonde being carried in her arms like a princess. “Holy shit your light.” Kaz muttered, transferring the flustered dancer onto her shoulders. “It’s like carrying a baby!” The pinkette cooed, laughing. Nagito chuckled, holding Monokuma out for Kaz to take back.

”Wrap your legs around my neck, I can’t carry Monokuma while holding you.” The mechanic said, feeling Hiyoko do just that. “I’m so tall!” The blonde wondered, eyes shining. Kaz giggled. “Hey, check this out!” The pinkette yelled, making everyone’s attention turn towards the pair. “We’re the tallest person here!” Hiyoko cheered, throwing her hands up.

”How tall are you?” Ibuki wondered, leaning forward. “I’d say about nine foot nine? How tall are you, Saionji?” Kaz asked, looking up slightly. “I’m four foot three.” The blonde answered, threading her fingers through the taller’s hair. “Yeah, we’re nine foot nine.” The pinkette said, turning her attention back to the musician.

”Wow, Ibuki thinks that’s amazing!” The ravenette cheered. Nekomaru walked over, looking up to stare at Hiyoko. “Damn, your taller than me.” He sighed. Kaz raised an eyebrow. “Unless your like eleven feet, we’ll always be taller than you.” She said, leaning back. 

“Hey, we should go swimming!” Sonia suddenly yelled, everyone turning to her. “I guess.” Hajime said, shrugging. Kaz bent down, letting Hiyoko climb off her shoulders. “Shall we go, M’lady?” The mechanic joked, holding her hand out. The blonde laughed, taking her hand. “We shall.” Hiyoko answered, the two of them walking over to the water.

 _‘I’m holding her hand!’_ The blonde thought, flustered. She looked away, completely unaware of the mischievous look on Kaz’s face. Hiyoko helped as she was picked up and thrown into the water. Almost immediately, Akane was there, holding Kaz in her shoulders. “Let’s play chicken!” The gymnast yelled, grinning at the delighted laugh that came from the mechanic. “Hell yeah!” Fuyuhiko yelled back.

Peko bent down, clutching onto the shorter’s thighs as she joined the pair in the water. Kaz and Fuyuhiko locked hands immediately, trying to push each other. Everyone was cheering, most of them on Akane and Kaz’s side. The match came to a close when the pinkette managed to throw the Yakuza off of Peko’s shoulders. It was silent for all of five seconds when victorious screams ripped their way from the winning pair’s throats. “Fuck yeah!” Kaz yelled, throwing her hands up and cheering.

This continued all throughout the night, various pairs trying to take Akane and Kaz on, only to fail miserably. The party had consisted of talking, playing chicken, dancing and trying to overthrow the two victors. It was then decided that those two should never pair up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just....really like Hiyoko and wanted her to have a relationship with Kaz-


End file.
